An aforementioned headlight lens is known e.g. from WO 02/31543 A1, WO 03/074251 A1 and DE 100 52 653 A1. Further vehicle headlights are known e.g. from DE 100 33 766 A1, DE 101 18 687 A1, US 2003/0174509 A1 and DE 198 29 586 A1.
The published German Patent Application 27 55 432 discloses a luminaire comprising a concave mirror reflector having a light exit opening at least on one side of its optical axis, such that the light beams emerging directly from the luminous element are partly collected by the concave mirror reflector to form a main light bundle and partly exit through the light exit opening, the light exit opening being arranged in a horizontal plane which includes the light centroid of the luminous element, a converging lens of a lens incandescent lamp being arranged before the luminous element, and a concave cylindrical lens that is divergent in only two opposite directions lying in the horizontal plane being arranged before the converging lens of said lens incandescent lamp.
DE 203 20 546 U1 and WO 03/087893 A1 disclose a lens moulded (blank-pressed) on both sides and having a curved surface, having a plane surface and having a holding edge integrally formed on the lens rim, wherein a bearing edge which is at least 0.2 mm thick and projects relative to the plane surface is integrally formed on the holding edge. In this case, the bearing edge is integrally formed on the outer periphery of the lens.
JP 59177506 A discloses a lens with an edge having a surface that projects beyond an edge of an optically active surface.
It is an object of the invention to produce a vehicle headlight and a headlight lens for a vehicle headlight cost-effectively with high optical quality. It is a further object of the invention to improve the optical properties of a vehicle headlight. It is a further object of the invention to improve the imaging of a bright-dark boundary.